Nakano Quintuplets Arc
The Nakano Quintuplets Arc (also referred to as the Introduction Arc) is the first story arc in the 5-toubun no Hanayome series and the Second Year Saga. This arc introduces the main characters Fuutarou and the Nakano Quintuplets. Nakano Quintuplets Arc is covered in Volume 1 and the early part Volume 2. Overview * Start of the arc: Fuutarou meets the Nakano Quintuplets (Chapter 1) * End of the arc: Fuutarou is partially accepted as the Nakano Quintuplets' tutor (Chapter 6) Summary The main protagonist of the series, Fuutarou Uesugi, is a poor & anti-social top student. One day, he gets a job tutoring a rich family that's new to town. Fuutarou's soon-to-be students are revealed to be his new classmates, Itsuki Nakano, and her four quintuplet sisters. Despite the girls' poor first impression of Fuutarou, he tries seriously to do his job, only to find they have terrible grades and terribly complex personalities. Story This arc is about how Fuutarou meets the Nakano Quintuplets, learning of their circumstances, and becoming their private tutor. Meeting the Nakano Quintuplets (Chapter 1) High academic scores, thrifty attitude, and a loner. Fuutarou Uesugi is that kind of guy. Because of their family financial status, he accepts to work as a tutor with the promise of five times the normal pay. He was shocked to know that the students he will be tutoring would be a Quintuplets, Itsuki and the girls he met before — Ichika, Nino, Miku, and Yotsuba. Learning Their Circumstances (Chapter 2, 3 & 4) Fuutarou trying to know the siblings' characters and assess their academic performances. Instead of understanding them, he got tricked by one of the sisters and wake up in front of his house. The sisters insisted that they don't need a tutor, but after he tests them, he knows that their scores are bad and all of them are potential flunkers. Among the quintuplets, Miku, who is born in third, gets the highest mark. Fuutarou finds himself face to face with the Nakano sisters again, but they immediately ran away. When he tried to ask about the question from the mock test, all of the sisters were silent. Fuutarou receives a note from Miku to meet up in the rooftop, andnstead of hearing a confession, Miku answered Fuutarou's question earlier. Fuutarou got the opportunity to know more about Miku, and yet fail to do so. Fuutarou, after reading a bunch books about the Sengoku Period in the library, he approaches Miku who quickly ran away, to which he gives chase. During said chase, he learns of Miku's ability to impersonate her sister properly. After learning that the sisters' were all had the potential to overcome their low grade score, Fuutarou determinedly tells Miku that he will make the Nakano Quintuplets graduate with a smie. Miku, touched by his words, joins Yotsuba in Fuutarou's tutor session. Becoming A Tutor (Chapter 5 & 6) Fuutarou once again attempted to tutor the sisters, only to be disturbed by Nino. On his way back home, Fuutarou returned because he forgot his wallet and saw Nino with only a towel. Due to some falling books, Fuutarou tried to save Nino and accidentally falls on top of her. Itsuki happens to see the scene and takes a photo. Given the situation Fuutarou is in, he is easily misunderstood and increases the sisters' suspicions about him. While Nino is trying to blame Fuutarou, Miku defends him. After some explanation, Itsuki and Ichika was convinced that all of it was only a misunderstanding, which made Nino storm out of the room. Fuutarou stays with Nino and deduce that she actually cares a lot about her sisters. Despite that, Nino declares that she will never accept him into her life. Story Impact * Fuutarou meets the Nakano Quintuplets. * Fuutarou's family & the sisters' family circumstances are revealed. * Nakano Quintuplets' character traits and academic abilities are shown. * Yotsuba and Miku wholeheartedly accepts Fuutarou as a tutor, Ichika and Itsuki remains indifferent, and Nino refuse his teaching. Anime and Manga Difference(s) * Yotsuba's excellent eyesight is even more emphasized in the anime (Episode 1) * Fuutarou was bumped by another student as he was walking over to a table in the cafeteria in the manga, and not shown in the Episode 1. * The anime rearranges several scenes such as Yotsuba trying Ichika's sexy lingerie in her room, Fuutarou calling the Nakano Quintuplets' father, and Raiha stirring the 5 yolks in a bowl. * The order of the sisters' bedroom in the anime is reversed from the manga. This is a deliberate change by the author.Twitter: Negi Haruba's tweet. Trivia References es:Las Quintillizas Nakano (arco)